Jeff and Sebastian's Deal
by PrinceoftheHallows
Summary: Neither Jeff nor Sebastian can approach the guys they like, but they catch each other openly staring. So the only way to silence each other? Do each other. I don't own anything related to Glee or its characters.


Warbler practice is torture for the both of them. Jeff can't keep his eyes off of Nick, but Sebastian feels too good at night. Sebastian is glued to Blaine's ass, but that doesn't stop him from fucking Jeff's as hard as he can sometimes. Both Nick and Blaine are oblivious to Jeff and Sebastian and neither of them can bring themselves to say something to their secret crushes.

This is how Jeff and Sebastian came to their…arrangement. One day during practice they each were staring at their particular crushes, per usual; yet, that day they weren't as sly as they normally were. They noticed what the other was doing, which meant Sebastian was on Jeff as soon as practice was over.

"I saw that, Sterling. You should be more careful about who you ogle in practice." Sebastian whispered, to which Jeff quickly replied, "Yeah, but I wasn't the only one was I? Don't think I didn't see your eyes glued to Blaine's ass."

That struck Sebastian like he wasn't expecting. He didn't think Jeff would be as witty as he was, but it seemed as if that would make things fun.

"I don't see either of us admitting anything anytime soon, so what if we make sure one can't give the other away?" Sebastian pondered out loud. Jeff cocked an eyebrow before timidly asking, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since we both know but can't say anything and your ass is pretty nice, " he says as he circles Jeff to appreciate how nice his ass actually was, "how about we do with each other what we want to do with those two? Sound fair? Then we each have shit on each other and won't be tempted to rat out the other."

"Umm…that sounds…interesting. When would that start?" Jeff wondered.

As Sebastian tugs Jeff's tie to bring their lips crashing together, he indulges for a moment before pulling back and responding. "Right now. My room."

And so began the silent but not-so-quiet agreement between the two that sometimes echoed through Dalton's halls late at night.

-Months later-

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Seb…" Jeff moaned as Sebastian probed his tight opening with his tongue. After fucking someone regularly, you learn their weak spots. Jeff's was getting rimmed. It didn't hurt that Sebastian loved doing it, either.

"You like that, don't you?" Seb asked and Jeff moaned in appreciation.

"You want Nick to do that to you, don't you?" "Fuck yes."

That one pulled at Sebastian a little bit. He wasn't necessarily crushing on Jeff now. For all ideal purposes, he still wanted Blaine, but he wasn't accustomed to fucking one person for as long as they'd fucked. He had grown somewhat attached to the blond boy whose legs he's currently dove in between and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Oh Nick, fuck me." Jeff moaned and Sebastian realized Jeff wasn't thinking of him at all anymore. So why not give Jeff a fuck to remember? And maybe he can fuck Nick's name out of his brain and replace it with his own.

"You got it, killer." Sebastian came up and grabbed the lube to slick up his cock. He wasn't going to bother prepping Jeff this time because he didn't even know if Jeff would realize what was happening. He shouldn't be hurt that Jeff is off in his own little world imagining Nick in his own position. So why does Nick's name sting like it does?

He starts to slide in his slick cock and Jeff lets loose a moan Seb's never heard before. It sounded as if it came from Jeff's primal core. It was deep and guttural but completely hot and it turned Seb on so much. After he bottomed out the first time, he immediately started with a fast pace as Jeff arched his back and bucked his hips so he could be penetrated even deeper. When Seb finally started beating on Jeff's prostate, he noticed his body was dripping with sweat and he had started shaking from being wracked with pleasure from Jeff's moans and movements.

He started to get jerky and realized that he wasn't going to last too much longer. So he reached down and started stroking Jeff's cock to make sure he got off first. No sooner than he started did he hear, "SEB! FUUUUUUUUCK!" and Jeff came everywhere. It shot to his face, over his torso, on Sebastian's sheets, everywhere.

This was enough to send Seb over the edge and shoot for a solid minute inside Jeff. After he finally stopped, he fell over and didn't care where he was laying. He draped an arm over Jeff's chest and heard him muttering something.

"Nick…Oh Nick…"

Sebastian immediately felt his eyes get really hot and his heart began to hurt before he heard more.

"Nick c-couldn't have done that b-better…"

With that, Sebastian pulled Jeff close, not caring about the mess covering the both of them, and they both drifted off.

"This may turn out differently than I expected," he thought, "but I think I'm ok with that.


End file.
